Accidental First Time
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Jérémie finds Yumi stumbling around the campus late at night. He takes her to his room and Yumi appears to be drunk and very into Jérémie. Alternate universe.
1. The Accident

_**A/n:** Since I'm just such an awesome person and Ghostly Patterns thought her story sucked which it doesn't. I offered to beta it and continue it on my account which yay, she let me do...so now I'm a happy camper...even though I don't camp_

_**Accidental First Time  
**_

_Summary: Jérémie finds Yumi stumbling around the campus late at night. He takes her to his room and Yumi appears to be drunk and very into Jérémie. Alternate universe._

**Chapitre Un: The Accident**_  
_

Jérémie yawned and leaned back in the supercomputer's chair, glancing at his watch on his left wrist. It was eleven, forty-seven, thirteen minutes until midnight. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly, giving a small yawn. "I might as well head back to the dorms." He muttered, shutting off the computer, standing up and heading for the elevator.

He rode his scooter through the sewers, climbed the ladder into the park, and started through the woods towards Kadic Academy. 

It was getting darker and Jérémie was getting even more tired(for he had been up for a few days straight working on different programs he had for the supercomputer to help Aelita). He was almost to the dorms when he noticed a figure leaning against the wall. He moved towards the figured, then suddenly recognized it to be none other than Yumi.

"What is she doing here so late at night?" Jérémie asked himself while walking towards her. 

Yumi's body slinked away from the wall, stumbling a little, then suddenly hitting the concrete grounds.

Jérémie broke into a run and then dropped to his knees beside her. She was laying on her back with her eyes closed, suddenly moving, struggling to stand up-but was able to and started wavering in her walk.

"Yumi, are you alright?" Jérémie followed her. She was slow, her movements jerky, and she didn't seem to know where she was going. She only stumbled again and dropped to her knees, her head in her hands.

Jérémie bent beside her and gently took her into his arms. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Yumi?" He asked. "Yumi?"

"Jeremmmfflll..." Yumi mumbled lifting her head but not opening her eyes. She made a noise that sounded like "Shhhfffffllllleeeee".

Jérémie put one of her arms over his shoulder and hoisted her up. He looked around, the campus seemed deserted, and he didn't know what to do with her. Hell, he didn't even know what was wrong!

She was limp and leaning against him-everyone knew Jérémie wasn't all that strong- he quickly toppled over with Yumi on top of him.

"Jérémie..." Yumi murmured and pushed herself up with her arms. Still her eyes did not open. "Jérémie?"

"I-I'm here." The blond boys face was completely red.

Yumi's arms trembled for a moment and then she collapsed again. Jérémie gently pressed against her chest and pushed her off of him. She weakly fell back onto the ground without a word.

"What do I do with her? Maybe I should take her to the infirmary. But then how do I explain how I found her in the first place?" He thought to himself.

Jérémie made his first mistake then.

"I'll take her to my room." He thought while balancing Yumi against him again and set off for the dorms. "Jim should be asleep by now." He was suddenly thankful that the boys' dorms were downstairs.

"Jérémie, Jérémie," Yumi sang softly as he pushed her down the hall towards his room. "Odd. Ulrich. Aelita."

"Yumi, shhh!" Jérémie warned under his breath. "You'll get us caught!"

Her head fell back and she didn't speak another word. Jérémie managed to pry his door open and push the Japanese girl inside; once inside, carefully balancing Yumi against him, he looked at his computer. No sign of an attack.

He pushed her to the left, towards his bed. "Come on Yumi." He spun her around so she was facing him, planning to lay her down on her back on his bed. Without her extra weight maybe he could stand up straight and figure out what to do. This didn't happen.

All of a sudden Yumi grabbed Jérémie's face and kissed him fiercely.

Heat spread up Jérémie's neck and overtook his face yet again. His glasses became crooked, he lost his balance, and toppled forward and on top of Yumi. On the bed.

Yumi let go just as suddenly as she had grabbed, but their lips remained pressed together. Jérémie had no control over himself as he ran his tongue along Yumi's lips. She tasted strange. She opened her mouth without hesitation and he plunged in licking the inside of her cheeks and trailing along her own tongue.

The taste wasn't foul but it wasn't exactly pleasant. Jérémie unwittingly positioned himself over Yumi while kissing her and halfway through the kiss she ground against him, causing him to gasp in pleasure and surprise.

Her head fell back onto his pillow and he finally recognized the taste: alcohol.

Yumi was drunk. But why had she been on the campus?

He was not given any time to think about that as Yumi ground her area into his again. "Yumi!" Jérémie gasped, fighting his arousal with gritted teeth. As if in response she wrapped her arms around his neck sloppily.

"Yumi, I'm not Ulrich," Jérémie said softly though his arms went around Yumi's waist. "I'm Jérémie."

Yumi's eyes opened slowly and she blinked at him. He almost felt relief until she pulled off his glasses and kissed him again. "Jérémie," she repeated in a murmur, her lips hovering below his. 

"I want Jérémie."

"Ah... ah... Yumi..." His resistance was fading. He loved the feel of her body pressed against his, he loved the heat of her breath on his neck; and he loved the feelings she was giving him: grinding her hips against his.

"Yumi..." Jérémie uttered one last time as he tugged on his friend's shirt.

The next thing he knew her hands were creeping up his chest and he was pulling Yumi's shirt over her head. He kissed her neck by her shoulder and started kissing upwards towards her mouth. Her shirt was tossed carelessly to the floor and Yumi managed to pull Jérémie's sweater off before his mouth took hold of hers, throwing the sweater next to her shirt. 

He felt the smooth skin of her stomach and wound his hands around to her lower back. He kissed along her jaw line as she squirmed beneath him impatiently. He smirked, nibbled her earlobe gently before pulling the clasp of her bra free.

"Ohh, Jérémie." Her moan was soft and pleading.

Jérémie nuzzled her neck and started kissing downwards. She shivered and scraped her hands gently down his chest and gripped his waist. He kissed the valley between her breasts and she shivered again, lifting her lower body to grind pleadingly against him. Jérémie groaned in response and reluctantly left her breasts alone.

She was breathing just as heavily as he was. He sat up, earning a whimper from her. Her eyes were open and she seemed aware. Jérémie briefly wondered what she was thinking as he pulled first his own shoes off and then Yumi's. 

Her pants were the next thing to go adding to their pile that had accumulated on the floor.

She moaned again as he trailed his hand along her calf, up to her thigh, skirting her area at the very last second. She growled softly as if angered and fumbled with the button to his pants.

He let her undo them and then shrugged them off, kicking them away and then focusing on her red panties.

"Jérémie..." She whispered and kissed him again.

He kissed back fiercely and they had a brief fought for dominance, which Jérémie surprisingly won(being drunk did the trick most of the time). He smirked and slid her panties down to her ankles. Yumi clawed at his boxers until she managed to slid them down and fling them onto the floor followed shortly by her own underwear.

They were completely naked now.

Jérémie wrapped one arm around Yumi and forced her to sit up. She was relatively easy to manipulate but she whimpered as Jérémie moved to open a drawer so he could grab a condom and slip it on. 

He pulled the covers over them and positioned himself at her entrance. Her legs had already spread and she was waiting for him.

Yumi shivered beneath him, her hands clutching Jérémie's shoulders, and she whimpered impatiently.

He counted to three and then plunged inside. Yumi's back arched immediately and Jérémie could tell by the look on her face that she was in pain. He leaned down and kissed her softly, before moving down to her neck and kissing her there.

The next thing he knew he was at Yumi's barrier. She nudged him onwards and he broke through. She turned her head and bit him hard. Jérémie winced but figured it was better than her screaming.

He waited patiently as she quivered beneath him. She was warm and tight and he wasn't sure if he could wait for very long. Sooner than he expected, she relaxed and buried her face into his neck and nibbled at his skin. He took the hint and began to thrust.

She moaned several times as he adjusted himself and got a rhythm going. He was hardly aware of anything besides the pleasure shooting up and down his body. In and out. In and out. She pressed against him and wrapped her legs around his.

"Faster." Her plea was muffled but he heard her and obeyed.

He increased his speed and one of his hands trailed up her side to her left breast. He traced the finger around her nipple and she moaned and bit into his skin again. Jérémie tried ignoring her and kept going. He could feel himself building and could tell he was close. 

He heard another muffled plea from beneath him: "Harder, Jérémie."

Well, at least she was aware of who she was having sex with.

Jérémie obeyed without thinking. He was groaning too now.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh."

Her back arched again and encouraged, he kept going. He bit the skin above one of her breasts as he climaxed. She stiffened and suddenly screamed quite loudly. 

Yumi's scream seemed to shatter whatever had come over him and Jérémie froze suddenly.

"Oh God, oh God." Was his first thought. "Ulrich's going to kill me. Strike that, Ulrich going to kill me, then her dad's going to find out, raise me from the dead, and kill me again." 

"Yumi..." He groaned one last time as he pulled out of her. She was panting heavily, her hands aimlessly roaming his chest. "Jérémie." She moaned. "Oh Jérémie."

His heart was beating erratically and his breath came in gasps. He looked down at her to find her wide-eyed and sweaty. He wondered if the sex had brought her out of her drunken state. 

Negative.

Jérémie just couldn't help himself. He played with one of Yumi's nipples. Her breath came in swift, sharp gasps and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jérémie dipped his head and brought his mouth, close to one of Yumi's hardened nipples. He licked it which brought forth an excited moan from Yumi.

Again, Jérémie seemed to have a momentary blackout and was next aware that he was suckling gently at her breast. Yumi's hand found its way to Jérémie's member and she was gently stroking him.

At that feeling Jérémie froze up again and began to tremble. Yumi stopped as if sensing the reason he had halted. Her hand fell away slowly and then he switched breasts and resumed suckling.

He teased her for awhile and let her stroke him for quite some time. She had peeled off the condom in the process and Jérémie was having a difficult time containing himself. He wanted nothing more than to plunge into Yumi again and again, then pick up where her scream had forced him to leave off.

He sat up, about to move off of her, when she whimpered softly again. He only leaned back down and whispered into her ear, "You want more?"

She nodded and pressed her hands against his chest.

Jérémie retrieved a second condom and thought wryly, _"_and I had to assumed Aelita would be my first."

As soon as he was in she was moaning. With each thrust she bucked her hips and caused 

Jérémie to lose his breath. Again and again, in and out. Harder and faster.

And suddenly, before he or Yumi could orgasm again, exhaustion overtook him. He reluctantly pulled out of her again and rolled off of her. She remained where she was, panting and sweating.

He was sweating too, though he had come to his senses and was figuring his options.

"Oh God, what am I going to do? When she wakes up naked in my bed she's going to be so pissed." Jérémie thought, but he felt himself slipping into the depths of sleep.

The last thing he was aware of was Yumi turning and wrapping her arms around his neck before he was fully submerged.

Jérémie woke up hot; sticky, and strangely wet. He sat up slowly and looked under the covers for the source of the wetness. Blood.

She had bled and now it was all over his sheets and blankets, not to mention him. How had he not noticed?

Groggily he looked at the time. 4 AM. He had time, plenty of it.

He slipped out of bed with a protesting noise from Yumi. He made sure their clothes were dry and then got a towel from his closet. He gently began wiping the blood from Yumi's thighs.

"Hm... mm... What? What are you... doing?" She opened her eyes blearily to see Jérémie swabbing blood from her pussy. Her eyes widened briefly but the throbbing in her head prevented her from saying anything more.

Once he had dried both him and Yumi off as best as he could, he pulled her off the bed and began to wrap up the sheets. How was he going to explain the blood on the mattress? Oh well, he'd flip it over.

"Jérémie..." Her voice made him aware that she was awake now. He had propped her up against one side of the bed and he went and crouched beside her. 

"Yes, Yumi?" He said almost fearfully.

She regarded him, naked, and then looked down at her own body. Then she closed her eyes and lay her head back and asked, "Did you use a condom?"

"Yes." He sat on his knees awkwardly. "I'm really sorry, I found you on my way back from the lab and I didn't know what to do, so I took you to my room, and you started grinding against me-"

He was cut off by her finger placed to his lips. She smiled faintly and drew her legs up against her body. 

"Calm down, Jérémie. It's okay. I remember how it happened very clearly."

Jérémie, relieved, looked down at his feet. "So...What are you going to tell your parents?"

"Nothing." She struggled to stand up. "You used a condom, so there's no reason to tell anybody; I'll just tell them I stayed with Aelita."

He handed her her clothing and watched as she dressed. He didn't feel at all awkward and he dressed as well.

"Well, Yumi...Goodnight." He gave her a quick kiss before she stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind her.


	2. The Day After

_  
**The Day After**  
_  
Jérémie flexed his fingers above his keyboard. He couldn't focus or concentrate. His mind was on Yumi.

"Ulrich will kill me, Ulrich will kill me," he chanted softly.

He was a dead man. Ulrich got mad at William for looking at Yumi. What would he say when he found out Jérémie had had sex with her? And more, once Yumi sobered up, what would she say? She had taken it well that night... but now... Jérémie shivered.

How was he supposed to resist her? She was beautiful, athletic, with a great body, and she'd been hitting on him. Like any mortal boy would have done different, right?

Jérémie pushed away from his computer and stared out the window. It was almost time for breakfast to be over. He was glad no one had come to get him. Did that mean they already knew? Would Yumi tell them? What would Aelita say? He didn't want to lose her, and he didn't want her to think badly of him.

"If only I'd stayed in my room. But nooo, I had to go to the factory. Stupid me." Jérémie said aloud without thinking.

"Why should you have stayed in your room?" Aelita, who was suddenly behind him, asked.

"AH... um... uhhh..." Jérémie froze. He hadn't heard the door open. "I... didn't get enough sleep!"

"You never get enough sleep, Jérémie," Aelita said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "William is free; Xana is vanquished. Why are you still so uptight?"

"I... I... don't know," Jérémie lied weakly and stood up. "Let's go to breakfast."

Aelita could tell something was wrong but she knew Jérémie didn't like being questioned, so she settled for taking his hand and leading him outside.

Once in the cafeteria, Jérémie froze when he spotted Yumi. He tugged Aelita's hand gently, "I'm not that hungry, really. Have you already eaten? Want to go for a walk?"

Aelita, who was delighted that Jérémie wanted to spend time with her, decided she could wait until lunch to eat and followed Jérémie into the park.

"I can't avoid her forever," he thought feeling guilty. "But I do want to spend time with Aelita... she's right. I need to relax." He smiled at the pink haired girl as they walked through the trees, ignoring the manhole that lead to the factory. It was a pleasant morning but Jérémie hardly noticed. Aelita seemed to sense his distance and was quiet.

They turned back and headed for the campus after awhile. "Not exactly romantic." Aelita thought with a tiny smile, "but at least he's trying."

Jérémie, Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich headed for their class together while Yumi joined William to go to their class. Jérémie felt like throwing up when he was seated next to Ulrich. He fidgeted with his pencil and didn't pay attention to the lecture Ms. Hertz gave. Ulrich, of course, noticed his squirming.

He leaned over discreetly and whispered, "Something go wrong with Aelita? I noticed you took her on a walk. Good move, Jérémie."

Jérémie smiled weakly, shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. He could feel the sweat on his temples. "Uh, no…no. It went great. She was great. I mean. Bah." His face turned red.

Ulrich smirked then gave him an encouraging smile, not understanding the hidden meaning of his words. For the rest of the class Jérémie focused on keeping his mouth closed so nothing else stupid could come out.

Time moved by slowly but finally the class ended and Jérémie bolted from the class leaving his three friends in a cloud of confusion.

Of course Jérémie ran into Yumi. Everyone knows it's got to happen.

"Yumi!" Jérémie blustered as he skidded to a halt to avoid running into the Japanese girl, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"So, suddenly it's a crime to attend class? You thinking I should have skipped?" She raised an eyebrow.

Jérémie hung his head, muttered a 'no' and then took off again.

"Wait!" Yumi yelled, "We've got to talk!" But Jérémie kept on running even as Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita came up to Yumi.

"What was that all about? You'd think he'd just learned Aelita was dead!"

"Odd, that's not funny!" Aelita remarked shoving Odd.

"I'm just kidding. But really, what is up with him? He's like..." Odd frowned, and then shrugged.

"Something's wrong. Something big. I've never seen him act this way."

"Oh, it's something all right..." Yumi muttered as she went after him, Aelita following her.

He was running towards the dorms and the two girls, in better shape than him, caught up to him easily.

Yumi grabbed his shoulder and forced him to a halt by spinning him around. "We have to talk."

Jérémie looked from Yumi to Aelita, Aelita to Yumi, and said quietly, "Now?"

Yumi nodded but turned to Aelita. "I'm sorry Aelita; we've got to talk privately for a few seconds." Aelita just nodded worriedly, not knowing enough to suspect anything, and turned and retreated.

Little did they know Aelita hid behind a tree within hearing range.

"Jérémie..." Yumi began, but he held up a hand to stop her. "Wait, let me go first." He took a deep breath, thought a moment, and then let it out quickly. "Actually, you go first. But don't kill me; I'd like to live long enough to at least kiss Aelita."

Aelita from her hiding spot blushed.

Yumi grinned and used her finger to tilt Jérémie's head up. "Relax. I told you, I'm not mad. I've got a major headache, but I'm not mad."

Jérémie nodded but tensed inwardly. Surely he wasn't getting off this easily. "Y-you're not?"

Yumi shook her head. "No. Listen, I understand. But remind me... you did use a condom, right?"

Jérémie nodded, his face flushed, feeling absolutely pathetic. He wanted to crawl away.

"Right then, see, Everything's fine."

He eyed the Japanese girl suspiciously. "Why are you letting me off the hook like that? I mean..." Jérémie bit his tongue.

Yumi shook her head sadly and began, "The night before—" but was interrupted by the bell. "Oh, shoot. We'll finish this later. Okay?" Jérémie nodded dumbly and shuffled away.

Aelita could have sworn she'd heard that word condom before, but where?

"I'll ask Odd or Ulrich later," she thought, checking to make sure Yumi and Jérémie had gone before dashing in the direction of her next class.

It was lunch at last. Odd was hungrily devouring his meal and Jérémie's, who hadn't shown up yet but had told Odd he could have his portion. Besides him Ulrich marveled at the speed and the mess of his best friend's eating habits like he hadn't really noticed all the other times. Yumi and Jérémie weren't there, and Aelita decided to ask the boys.

"Um, Ulrich? Odd?" Aelita asked nervously. Both boys looked up but Odd continued to wolf down his food like he was starving. "What does the word condom mean?" Odd froze and began to choke, while Ulrich nearly fell out of his chair.

Odd managed to swallow his food and gape at Aelita. What had Yumi and Aelita been doing during those "girl talk" times!? Odd pushed graphic images from his mind, humbled, and managed to say, "Uh, well, who said it?"

Aelita blushed. "Jérémie."

Ulrich and Odd looked at each other and mouthed at the same time, 'Jérémie??'

"It... it's something you use when... you're having sex, so the girl won't get pregnant. You do know what sex is, right?" Ulrich ventured, and nearly fainted with relief when she nodded.

"So... what was…? Jérémie saying when he mentioned condoms?" Odd asked not believing that Jérémie was thinking of going that far with Aelita when he'd barely had the guts to ask her out.

"Well... I heard them talking, and Yumi asked Jérémie if he'd used a condom."

Odd gaped for a second and then shut his mouth. Jérémie, a sex fiend? Ulrich was thinking the same thing. Yumi walked in, and Aelita gave the boys a look that said 'not in front of her' and they remained silent.

Yumi eyed her friends as she sat next to Ulrich, who grinned at her, and Odd resumed his famished eating. Lunch was half over when Jérémie showed up and took a seat next to Aelita. It was everything Ulrich had not to stare at him in wonder. The computer nerd's ears were red and he stared at the table like written on it were the answers to the universe.

"So... what's with the silence?" Yumi asked eventually.

Between mouthfuls of food Odd said, "Eat first. Talk second." She winced and rolled her eyes, and then focused on something outside the window. Odd finished his food in record time, and the gang went outside to lounge around.

"I never thought I'd say it, but I miss Xana," Yumi said sitting on a bench next to Aelita. "Odd was right. Now what do we do with our spare time?"

"Soccer," Ulrich said.

"Food and girls." Odd.

"Pencak Silat," Yumi suggested.

Jérémie mumbled something inaudible and stood up. "I need to be alone..." he trailed off, looking pained, and shoved his hands into his pockets. He walked with his head down towards his room, planning on skipping his next few classes - something he'd never even dreamed of before.

The rest of the gang was deeply worried. "Maybe... someone should go talk to him?" Yumi suggested after a few minutes, then looked at Aelita, who nodded numbly and started after him.

Jérémie couldn't figure out how other guys blew sex off so easily. He felt like a traitor, both to Ulrich and Aelita. He just wanted to be alone, or at least away from them and Yumi... he needed to think. Condoms didn't always work. Damn what would he do if it didn't work??

"Jérémie!" Aelita called out as she spotted him on the stairs, and he turned around to look at her, wincing.

Of course she'd come after him...

He walked down the steps to greet her. "Hey."

Aelita gazed at him for a few seconds. He looked sad. "What's wrong, Jérémie? You haven't been acting like yourself... I'm really worried about you."

Jérémie stared into her eyes for a few seconds, feeling even more like a jerk. "Well... I'm not feeling too great... I'm sorry Aelita." He scratched the back of his neck uncertainly.

"You can talk to me. Do you want to go to your room?"

He stiffened and shook his head wildly; not wanting to think about what had happened when he'd took a girl to his room. "No. Let's talk out here."

Aelita led him to a nearby bench and they sat down. "Okay, so what's wrong?"

Had to think fast. "Uhh... Well... How do you feel about Odd?"

"Odd?" Aelita sounded surprised. "Well, he's a good friend... Why?"

Jérémie shrugged and stared at the ground, messing with his hands. He wasn't sure what to do with them. "Just a friend?" He asked timidly, still not looking at his pink haired friend.

Aelita caught on. "Yes, he's just my friend, nothing else." She paused and let the words sink in, and then continued slowly, "But what about you, Jérémie?"

"Me?" He looked up and fixed his glasses. "I-I'm your friend, aren't I?" He looked worried.

Aelita let him worry for a few seconds, and then said, "Yes." Jérémie sighed with relief and relaxed, leaning against the back of the bench. Then Aelita went on, "Is that all you want us to be? Friends?"

Jérémie sat up. "No!" He said a little too loud. "AH... uh..." he blushed and shrugged helplessly.

"I want to be... more than friends, but... I... uhhh."

Aelita grinned happily. "Really? I want to be more than friends, too," She spoke softly, blushing suddenly, and looked at Jérémie's hands in his lap. The twitched and his fingers flexed and he stammered for a few minutes, and then finally managed to hug her tightly. The pink haired beauty buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around him. He was grinning from ear to ear as he held her, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. Him - a nerd - with Aelita - in his opinion - the cutest and smartest girl at Kadic.

Who would have guessed? Probably about half of the school...

Jérémie suddenly felt confidant, like he was about to ace a master test. He leaned down and kissed Aelita's forehead softly, and then stood up and released her reluctantly.

"There's something I've got to take care of..." He said simply, smiling and promising he'd be back.

Grinning as Jérémie searched for Yumi, grateful that she had understood that he was all for Aelita, and for letting him off so easily. He had to say thanks, and he was also curious...  
What had happened the night before?


	3. The night before

****

The Night before

__

"William..." Yumi stared, staring at the glass in front of her, "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

__

The black haired boy grinned widely, leaning back against the wall. "Why? You've never drank before?"

__

"No, she admitted, not the least bit ashamed, and I don't see why I should change that now."

__

William rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "I'm not going to do anything to you, Yumi. Is that what you're worried about?"

__

She practically glared at him, "No; I'm worried about getting home."

"I'll take you."

__

"How?" She asked, pursing her lips and crossing her arms over her chest. "Your skateboard?"

__

William just shrugged again. "I don't think you'll get that drunk."

--

Yumi yawned as she exited her last class of the day. Her head wasn't throbbing as bad as it had been that morning. She winced. Her parents had barely bought her excuse of sleeping over with Aelita when she'd gone home to change. But even though she hated lying, she was good at it (when she wanted to be). Thankfully, William left her alone. There was a tiny bit of unease in the back of Yumi's mind but she didn't let it bother her.

She had been lost in her musings about the night before when suddenly; Jérémie was in front of her. He was grinning like a madman, much better than he had been when Aelita had gone to see what was wrong. She stopped and they faced each other for a few moments in silence.

Memories flashed through Yumi's mind, pleasure and pain, but she pushed those away too.

"Okay...you're scaring me." She said at last.

"Ah!" Yumi stepped back, startled as the blonde boy threw his arms around her.

After the hug he stepped back, the grin minimized, but still there. "Thanks."

Yumi raised an eyebrow. "...For last night?"

His face went as red as a tomato. "N-no!" He stammered, frowning, and Yumi couldn't help but smile. He was so cute when he blushed.

"_I did not just think that."_

Jérémie waited until the kids around them had gone and his face had returned to its normal shade. "For not killing me for raping you."

Yumi's face lost its smile and she shrugged her shoulders. Rape? That was a bit much.  
She had started it, after all. "Jérémie...you didn't...I mean..." Damn. For once, she was the one stumbling over her words.

Jérémie looked away, his voice quiet. "Yeah, I did."

There was a moment of silence, and when the Japanese girl opened her mouth to protest, Jérémie beat her to it. "Well, anyway, just wanted to say thanks, for letting me live." He turned and left hurriedly, leaving Yumi to stand there in thought. Long after he had disappeared, she finally found her feet and began to walk.

Even longer after Yumi had gone, Odd stayed behind the arch with his jaw nearly touching the floor.

--

__

Yumi winced at the taste in her mouth. It was even worse than the alcohol. "What'm I gunnasay to my p'rents?" She asked suddenly, looking up at William. The black-haired boy blinked a few times. "I dunno..." He muttered thoughtfully. "Lost track'a time?"

__

The Japanese girl nodded slowly, accepting another glass. She couldn't remember where she was, and the world around her, excluding William, had seemed to fade to black. Was this normal?

__

"I'uess that'll work." Come to think of it, she couldn't remember why she agreed or how many drinks she'd had.

--

"ULRICHULRICHULRICH!"

Odd ran through the hallway, probably sounding like Sissi, making a b-line for his own dorm. He hadn't meant to wave his arm in the air like the devil was chasing him, but he still couldn't _believe_ what he had heard. "ULRICHWHERETHEHELLAREYOU?" Kids were diving out of his way.

He accidentally ran past his room, had to skid to a stop (nearly hitting the wall), and ran back to it. If he wasn't so scrawny, he would have ripped the door off its hinges when he yanked it open and fell over himself onto the floor.

"There'ssomethingI'vegottotellyouit'saboutJeremieandYumi!!"

Ulrich looked up from his magazine and stared at his friend for a moment like he'd sprouted a third arm. "... What?"

Odd forced himself to his feet and closed the door. "Jérémie," he said between his gasps of catching breath, even panting in-between words, "forced Yumi to have sex with him!"

Odd was nearly terrified of the look that flashed across his best friend's face. Even Kiwi whimpered and jumped into his drawer, and remained cowering there.

"Uhh...Ulrich?" Suddenly Odd feared for his life. But he relaxed as soon as Ulrich did. "So that's why they were discussing condoms." Aelita had filled them in on the rest of the story when Jérémie and Yumi had gone.

Odd wondered if Ulrich being calm about this, was worse than him being enraged about it. Somehow, Odd decided, it was much scarier with Ulrich being calm. "Why did I tell him? I knew it would make things worse. Oh, well. Maybe something funny will come out of this."

Having caught his breath Odd sat down on his bed. "I wonder if Aelita knows."

Ulrich's face lit up and a wicked smile that, under different circumstances, would have made Odd proud crossed his face. "You know...I bet she doesn't." Odd _felt_ the color drain from his face as Ulrich got up and left.

"What have I done?"

--

__

"Yumi, I can't take you'ome."

"Thazzfine."

__

"See you'morrow."

"Yeahsure."

Footsteps fading fast. Wait. He was leaving her here? She didn't even know where she was!

She was too fuzzyheaded to chase him...

--

"What? Why would he cheat on me like that?" Aelita asked as tears streamed down her face.

Ulrich shook his head and offered her a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "I don't know. I wish I did."

Aelita looked down as the tears dripped off her nose and chin.

Ulrich turned away, ignoring the guilt. He hated making Aelita cry–she was such a nice girl. She hadn't done anything wrong. But Yumi was _his_.

It should have been unspoken. Hadn't it been obvious? Odd constantly _teased_ him about it.

Aelita watched Ulrich walk away, wiping tears from her eyes. The pink haired girl turned her head at the sound of footsteps. Jérémie noticed she was crying and rushed over to her. Aelita's anger surged as he approached, and she slowly stood up from the bench.

Concern was plastered all over his face. "Aelita? What's wro—Ow!"

She slapped him, turned on her heels, and ran off crying.

Jérémie watched her go, gingerly touching the red spot on his cheek. What had he missed?

The blonde boy turned at the sound of his name to face Ulrich. The brunette had his hands shoved deep into his pockets to hide that they were clenched.

"What'd I do?" Jérémie asked the more experienced boy, confused.

If looks could kill, Jérémie would've been dead.

"... Ulrich? Oh, no. He found out. I can tell by the look on his face." That was Jérémie's last thought as the brunette's fist met the blonde's face unceremoniously, knocking the blonde boy unconscious.

--

__

Yumi remembered walking. She wasn't sure from where or to what, she just remembered the sensation of moving. Brief flashes of the campus...darkness...flashes...darkness...a face framed by blonde hair. Glasses. Being pulled up. Pushed. Told to hush...Jérémie.

__

Where had he come from? Oh, it didn't matter...he was cute.

Kissing. Being kissed back.

__

His glasses were cute, but they were in the way.

A bed. Him on top. More kissing.

Heat. Pleasure. Whimpers. Her whimpers. More kissing?

More kissing. Heat creeping up and down her body. Pleasure. She loved it.

Clothes. Where were her clothes? Kissing.

She was naked.

So was he.

His body pressed against hers.

Even more kissing, but not on her lips anymore.

He was a good kisser.


	4. The Figure

_**The Figure**_

It was time to get going. Yumi had wandered all over campus, talked to as many people as she had been able to, and there was nothing left to do now.

She had to go home and face her family for the first time since that morning. She had avoided it last night…had stayed with Aelita...and if she didn't come home that night they would probably come up to the school looking for her and Yumi wouldn't be able to stand that again.

"Better to get it over with now. They bought the excuse, I have Aelita to back me up, Jérémie and I agreed to stay quiet…" She was hardly aware that she was talking under her breath as she exited the cafeteria where she had been hunting down William, who owed her ten bucks because she'd agreed to drink; but the sneaky little bastard was no where to be seen.

She'd seen him during the day so he was probably out skateboarding; maybe she'd run into him on the streets on her walk home.

The day had gone from relatively sunny to extremely cloudy in the past two or four hours. The distant rumble of thunder filled the sky as the clouds got grayer and grayer as they filled with rain.

Praying it wouldn't start before she got in the door, Yumi hop-skipped down the steps and made her way to the gate. The first few drops were beginning to fall and a fat one landed on the bridge of her nose. Glancing up the rain began falling faster and faster.

_Just great._

She hunched her shoulders and picked up the pace heading for the Kadic Academy gates. She had to walk a whole seven fucking blocks in this downpour...

The Japanese girl paused when she heard her name and turned around to see Aelita making her way through the rain in her direction. She lifted a hand to wave but hesitated at the look on the pink haired girl's face. Was that hatred or anger she saw burning in those eyes?

"Aelita, why are you–Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Aelita had slapped her.

Despite the rain Yumi could tell Aelita was crying. Not the sob-choke kind of way, only silent tears.

"What the _fuck_ is up with you sleeping with Jérémie?!" Aelita screamed as a loud crack of thunder filled the air. Both girls jumped back at the sound but quickly regained themselves.

"What?" Yumi screamed back in surprise. "Why the HELL did he tell her?" She thought angrily. We agreed we wouldn't say anything! It was just between us!

"You heard me! Why did you sleep with Jérémie? You knew I liked him!" The rain fell harder as if fueled by the girl's anger.

"I didn't–" Yumi began but was cut off by another slap and her cheek was really stinging now.

"Let me finish, bitch!" Without thinking the soaked, Yumi Ishiyama, lunged at her friend, pushing her backwards. The smaller and less heavy girl stumbled back several steps her arms flailing on both sides until she managed to keep her balance.

"BITCH?" Aelita screamed and Yumi was surprised that nobody heard them. "I'M A BITCH, AND YOU'RE A FUCKING WHORE! You knew I liked Jérémie! And you slept with him anyway!"

Aelita pushed back and forced Yumi to the ground, sitting on top and clawing at her friend's face with her nails. Yumi writhed beneath her trying to grab the other girl's hands every time they came close to raking their nails across Yumi's face.

Beneath Aelita's small frame was a lot of strength as Yumi was discovering as the pink haired warrior straddled her waist and began pummeling Yumi's stomach with punches. Crying out in pain and half blinded by the rain Yumi fought back by wriggling her hips and loosening Aelita's leg grip around her own.

"Get the fuc–" Yumi had to stop as one of Aelita's punches knocked the breath out of her lungs.

There was a flurry of motion as Yumi jerked in response toppling Aelita over. Yumi rolled over and on top of Aelita who was now kicking madly forcing Yumi to keep rolling. Wet and now muddy the Japan girl scrambled up and pinned the other girl's hands down by her head.

Yumi glared at Aelita from her position on her knees above Aelita.

A boot connected with the side of her head and sent her falling down on top of her. They both twisted and after they had rolled, fighting for dominance, Yumi emerged the victor and was the one straddling Aelita who was kicking and screaming.

Yumi slapped her across the face and Aelita lurched upwards. There was another brief battle of dominance and then both girls were on their feet pushing and clawing and kicking and all that other kinds of stuff. As the storm of the fighting increased, so did the rain storm.

"Aelita! STOP!"

But screaming was useless, that girl had a lot of pent-up rage and she bowled Yumi over and began clawing and hitting again. Too fast to identify now they continued tussling, Yumi more about defending herself, trapped beneath the technically older girl rapidly punching her in the stomach, face, and chest.

An unexpected roar of thunder and a flash of lightning brought the two girls into a started state of frozen shock. Yumi had Aelita's wrists in her hands and the pink haired one was still struggling to free her hands nails digging into her palms. Just as suddenly as the lightning Aelita slumped forward and laid on top of the Japanese girl.

"Why?" And she was sobbing now. "Why, Yumi? You're my best friend...you were my... and you...I couldn't even.." she trailed away in a bout of fresh sobs.

Yumi was beyond exhausted. She didn't even try to answer as Aelita sobbed into the little space above Yumi's breast and shoulder. The rain continued drenching the already thoroughly soaked teenagers.

"Yumi–" and the teen from Japan recognized this tone a few seconds before Aelita lifted her head and mashed her lips against Yumi's.

--  
_  
"You didn't take her home!?" He raged, clutching the hair on top of his head. "You made a mess of EVERYTHING!"_

William glared at the figure, hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped. "How was I supposed to know she'd run into him!? And better yet, how was I supposed to know they'd FUCK? I thought Jérémie was gay!"

The figure rolled his eyes but let go of his hair and sighed in exasperation. "Man, the next thing we know Yumi's going to be pregnant."

William flinched a little and glared at the floor while gritting his teeth. "They said they used a condom," he muttered under his breath but the figure heard and snorted mockingly.

"So? Condoms don't always work you know, and for all we know Jérémie could just be saying that to keep her calm."

The boy with black hair turned on his heel and stalked away, "I know."

--

Their tongues danced, each fighting for control, both shivering and pressing against each other for warmth–and desire?

"Aelita!" Yumi gasped as finally the pink haired girl let her breathe. But Aelita was gone and as Yumi sat up she dumbly watched Aelita's back as she ran away.

"Oh no you don't, bitch!" Yumi muttered as she forced herself to chase.

"Aelita! Aelita, get back here!"

She was heading towards the woods. The rain was coming down harder and faster pelting the two as they ran. The flashes of lightning were the only light, illuminating the world in an eerie glow and by this light they ran, ducking beneath low branches and swerving to avoid colliding with a tree. The thunder roared ominously; their boots made wet thwacking sounds as they hit the wet grass.

"AELITA HOPPER!" Yumi screamed just as lightning struck a tree not even tenyards away.

The sound of splintering wood was like a gunshot. The huge tree crashed to the ground and Yumi was blinded by rain and memories of (trapped) the past (everything's frozen) coming at her, sweeping through her mind like (a huge weight crashing down onto her) a broom on fire (trapped under a frozen tree) catching all her thoughts on fire and burning them.


End file.
